


Exercise Isn't That Bad From The Outside

by smoonkramer



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders/Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11838462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoonkramer/pseuds/smoonkramer
Summary: Logan secretly loves to exercise and lift weights and stuff but the only time he can do it without the other sides noticing is at night, so every night he pulls out some secret exercise equipment that he hid in his closet or something and works out. Patton has a big crush on Logan and one night he can't stop thinking about him and he goes to Lo's room to check on him like he does sometimes and he finds Lo working out and just swoons b/c Logan is absolutely ripped.





	Exercise Isn't That Bad From The Outside

Patton had spent the last two hours in his bed unable to sleep. Normally Patton could fall asleep rather quickly but, tonight was not one of those nights. He wished his room wasn't so empty. Even more than he wish that his room wasn't empty he wished that the logical side was here to dismiss his fear of the dark and the odd noises heard inside the house. Even Logan just holding him would make this whole situation ten times better. Even though Patton hated to admit it he had a tiny crush on the logical side. 

Patton figured that if he wasn't gonna get any sleep he might as well make sure all the other sides were asleep like he normally does when he can't sleep. Patton stopped by Virgil and Princey's to find them both asleep. Patton then made his way to Logan's room per his normal schedule but unlike normal Logan's light was still on. Which was odd because Logan was always so keen about getting to be on time. 

Patton peaked into Logan's room to see him doing something completely out of character for the logical side. Logan traded his collared shirt and tan pants for a black loose fitting tank top and athletic shorts. From Patton's angle at the door he could see Logan's perfectly toned arms and chest. Patton internally swooned a little at the sight of Logan's muscles. Logan continued through his exercise routine and started his final stretches.  Logan stretched his right arm over his head giving  Patton a good view of his midsection just above his waistband. Patton quickly brought his hands up to his mouth to silence a gasp about to escape from his mouth. 

Patton decided that he should at least put his standing there too good use and knocked on Logan's door. 

"Hold on a moment." Logan replied.

When the logical side opened he door the weights were gone but he was still wearing the exercise clothes. 

"You should be asleep," Patton stated trying to keep close to eye contact with Logan and not look at his toned body.

"You should be asleep also," Logan replied.

Patton rubbed the back of his neck. "That's actually why I'm here. I couldn't sleep because my room was too quiet and was sort of hoping I could sleep here tonight."

Logan pursed his lips while thinking. "Well, I guess you can sleep here tonight. If you really want to."

"Thanks, Lo." Patton replied referring to Logan with his nickname for the side.

"I'm gonna go take a shower but I'll be right back, "Logan stated grabbing his dark blue pajamas which were similar to Patton's gray ones and walking off towards the bathroom. 

Patton didn't know what he didn't think of this plan before but was content with his spot in Logan's bed.  Eventually Logan came back from his shower and laid down next to Patton in his bed.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Logan asked Patton.

"My room was to empty and quiet." Patton replied sheepishly inching a bit closer to Logan.

"Well, hopefully you can fall asleep here because you need to get optimally 8 hours of sleep every  night."

Patton responed with a small smile and close his eyes. After a bit he felt the bed shift and arms wrap around him. He snuggled more into Logan's chest and fell asleep. Neither side mentioned anything about it in the morning but now when either side is having a rough night or just doesn't want to sleep along he will find his way to the others bed.


End file.
